jblandcoleshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad News Barrett
Bad News Barrett is a main cast member for The JBL and Cole Show. His running gag is by taking Bad News to his fellow colleagues. He is some sort of a bodyguard and a butler. His gimmick was later used in WWE television Before the show In 2013, Wade won his third Intercontinental Champion from The Miz on Raw but lost to Curtis Axel two months later at Payback. Wade did a gimmick as the son of the barber in which he is trying to shave Daniel Bryan's beard in a failed attempt. After his loss to Bryan, he disappeared on WWE Television Season 1 Episode 35 Wade Barrett was greeted by JBL. Then told to him about his condition and his advice on how to defeat Cody Rhodes. Episode 37 Cody drops-by as he tries to let Wade remove his hat but he refused. Episode 38 Hornswoggle is going to JBL and Cole but Wade told him that the show is over. Episode 39 Following the moustache shaving, Barrett received a segment on each show where he would deliver bad news to various superstars starting with Cody Rhodes who was going to attend The Reunion. Wade said to Cody that the event is done then leaves. Cody would eventually say Bad News Barrett. Episode 40 Wade delivered Bad News to Josh Mathews from his hometown. Episode 41 Ted DiBiase announced his departure, Wade shows up to him and delivered bad news to Ted. Episode 42 Wade wrote a Bad News Letter to Zack Ryder telling that his friends moved on from Zack's former show Z True Long Island Story. Episode 43 On the laptop, Wade told to JBL that he cannot make it to Orlando. Episode 44 Wade did not appear at this episode. Episode 45 Wade shows up from the TV to Ricardo Rodriguez and telled him that Cole tricked him and gave waited RVD beaten by Del Rio at Battleground. Episode 46 After the recent Bad News, Wade sends a message to the WWE Universe by leaving instead rather than saying anything. Episode 47 Tensai was sent to the studio by Xavier Woods after he was naked. Wade came in the studio then mocked Tensai for oing the Wrecking Ball ridiculously. Episode 48 On the final scenes of Halloween Special part 1, Wade mysteriously kidnapped Hornswoggle from under the table after Cody warned 'Swoggle during the phone call. Episode 49 Hornswoggle was kidnapped then proceeds him into the secret dark room. It has been revealed that Wade and Cody was responsible of the noises that 'Swoggle heard over the past few weeks. 'Swoggle got tired on the Bad News delivered by Barrett. So, He told to Wade that he should deliver good news instead of bad news. With the disappointment of Cody, Wade accepts then delivers to Kaitlyn, Dolph and Punk until Renee Young want to tell good news from him about Cole but returns to bad news because he has no good news for him. Season 2 Episode 53 The Bear was going to eat the cake, Wade shows up then warns him as the cake belongs to JBL's. After which, he kicked him into the gut. Episode 54 After Renee told the Bear about the information. Renee then stole his line. Episode 55 Barrett shows up at JBL's back wandering that they visited the first Starbucks shop in Seattle but he told to them that it was the 74th shop which made them wrong again. Episode 56 Barrett interrupt Cody's last line of 12 Days of Christmas at the ending parts of the show. Episode 57 Episode 58 BNB does not appear in this episode Episode 62 Barrett told JBL and Cody that he's got on his hands and will reveal to them the next week. Episodes 63-64 The following week, Barrett showed Cody, the real Clem Layfield. Then, later took a tour on the WWE event and later interrogates Clem. Episodes 65 Cody proposed Barrett a bestfriend necklace but he declined. But instead told Cody about the golden boot, which he don't know where is it. Episode 66- Barrett handed out subpoenas to the Superstars for the Wrestler's Court Episode 72 Barrett was one of the people on the court. Barrett escorted Cody out and later went to the restaurant to find the tarot card reader. Episode 73 BNB does not appear in this episode Episode 74 After the verdict, BNB sent Cody via a tarot card reader, Oris the Oracle.Then later found out that JBL and Michael Cole were conspiring against them, forcing the two of them to stick together. Episode 80 Barrett read Cody's letter telling that he's leaving and blame Renee Young for her actions after a recorded call with Clem.